Tied Down
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Max, a homeless young adult breaks into a house hoping for food. What she got was Fang's bondage fetish. Requested. One-shot Smut.


Friend: Why're you smut stories always from the girl's perspective?

Silver: Because guys are more blunt than girls.

Friend: What's that gotta do with sex?

Silver: Read this one and compare.

Tied Down

Warning(s): Bondage, Rape, Broken Mental state

Silver: And action.

'The following is non-profit, fan based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/Movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release!'

(F-Pov)

Standing over the rat who just broke into my house, I made sure the knots were good & tight.

"So I'm asleep in my bed. It's three in the morning. That's what I normally do. I hear a window crack and now I've got a dirty blonde tied up in my house. Why is that?"

The girl was around my age. That being her early 20's. She had dark blonde/ dirty blonde hair. Her scowl put me into a depressed state. Such a beautiful face and she's choosing to hide it behind and angry expression. I'd like to see her smile.

What stuck out more than anything was her breasts! Not to mention her nice plump ass. Maybe I'm just thinking that since she's in ropes. I'm into bondage and stuff.

I had her hogtied. Hands and ankles all bound together by a single rope line. No wonder I stared at her tits so much.

"I'm sorry, now please untie me." she said. No shit she was lying.

"I'm gonna go with no. How about you explain why you broke into my house."

"My mom kicked me out like she said she would when I turned 18. I don't have any money for school." She started to cry. "I can't go into the military! I'm stuck! I'm hungry and alone! I'm just a fucking waist! I can't do anything right!"

She was letting her tears run onto the floor. I didn't want to see her so…broken down. So I crouched to her level and kissed her.

Her crying ceased. She was in shock at first. But as I pressed harder to her, she let my tongue explore her mouth.

Breaking the kiss, "So…is this the part where you rape me?"

"It's only rape if you don't want it." I groped her big breast that I was begging to drink since first seeing them. "Do you want it?"

!

"AH!" Max moaned. I had untied her and replaced her to a vertical support beam in the basement. Her hands wrapped over her head showing off her naked torso and revealing her underarms. Her ankles cuffed around the pole so the inside corner of her hamstrings were rubbing the pole.

It was impossible for her to close her legs. Her bare ass was scrapping against the rectangle metal pole. That exposed pussy just begged me to fuck it. So I plunged right in.

"You're not a virgin?" I asked.

"21st birthday. Got so drunk I woke up at a frat house with soaked in milk and beer." Honestly, I can see that with her. Red-faced begging for sex.

Considering all the facts, "Get pregnant?"

"They were nice enough not to cum inside." That's too bad.

I blankly said to my victim, "I'm not that nice."

She was already wet, so I wasted no time pumping in and out of her. She tried to buck into me wanting more. That's where the ropes came into play.

The thing about having a chick at your mercy was simple. They had no say in the fucking. You were allowed to do anything you wanted to their body!

My cock was drowning in ecstasy! Her walls clamping down on my rod with each movement felt so good! It was like a rapid paced massage!

Her voice was hitting high notes every other time I rammed back inside. Unable to fight back, Max squirmed and swung into the ropes. That just made the ropes tighten even more. Meaning her cunt soaked my dick even more.

"Fang! I can't hold it anymore! I'm cumming!" she squealed. A loud groan and my cock was suddenly showered in her juice. I think I should return the favor.

I got faster and faster plowing into my captive mate. My grip on her legs got tighter. The lewd sound of our hips smacking was complimented by her panting.

I couldn't take hold back. I released inside Max! Hitting her cervix, I shot sperm after sperm through the path to her womb. Sweet, well-earned victory!

"How'd you like it Max?"

A satisfied smile was tattooed on her face, "I loved it." Our sweaty bodies were at ease.

"That's good. Because you're going to experience it every single day from now on."

Max looked at me still catching her breathe, "What?"

"Well, you're my wife now." I said. "No more living on the street for you."

I wasn't in love with her, but I just couldn't send her back out there into the cold. I'd rather have her in my arms. And on her knees.

!

The next morning, I saw Max come out of the shower with faint rope burns on her wrists and forearms.

"Hey Max." I said.

"Hi honey." She replied. She's gonna milk that 'wife' thing as much as she can. I'm a construction worker so I'll never run out of things to tie her down to. As long as she lets me do that, I'll put up with the smart remarks.

"What happened to your tan?" I asked noticing she had olive white skin instead of Latina tanned skin.

"That was dirt." She said.

Thank God I didn't suck her tits like I wanted.

END

Silver: See what I mean?


End file.
